


Summer: Like Strawberry Ice Cream In The Sun

by TJ_Quinn



Series: Seasons with Chekov [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: (yeah I know he's not really tall), Chekov has a secret, Curiosity, F/M, First Kiss, Ice Cream, Summer, just imagin Chekov being tall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Quinn/pseuds/TJ_Quinn
Summary: A happy and sweet reunion after Chekov being on an away mission and a very curious crew, trying to make Chekov reveal his secret.





	Summer: Like Strawberry Ice Cream In The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, back again! I hope you will enjoy this as much as the first one. Again, sorry for incorrect english (vocabulary and grammar), it's not my nativ language! Have fun with a teasing and curious crew and a sweet-as-caramel first kiss (that gets a little bit hot, but i stoped before it got inapropriate ;) )

After a very, very long winter and a rather wet and windy spring, you were more than thrilled to finally greet a wave of hot weather with open arms. Summer had always been your favorite season of the year and now that your final exams were over and you had that doctor degree you had been working for so hard, your mood was flying somewhere above you with the fluffy clouds, that currently dotted here and there over the crystal blue sky. You were practical skipping everywhere and humming to yourself. Your best friend and only roommate (you two had been able to move out of the crowded cadet sleeping dorms and into a more private 2-people-apartment for Starfleet members) used to smile a lot these days, your good mood lifting her spirits as well. But it didn't stop her from teasing.  
„So, when is this cute ensign coming back from his mission?“ You felt your face heat up as Zoe leant against the doorframe, carefully watching your movements and grinning, when she saw you step over your own feet at the mention of Pavel. Avoiding her gaze, you turned to the oven and took out the cupcakes you were currently working on. „In a few day“, you tried to say as casually as possible, not giving specific information or the intention that you were aching to see him. But Zoe knows you and could read you like one of your books. She noticed the cute smile on your lips every now and then and how you slightly jumped every time you got a text from a certain Enterprise crewmember. „And you don't happen to know the exact number of days, of course. I mean, it's not like a certain someone as a big and obvious crush on this handsome Russian“, she mocked, winking at you as you turn around to shoot a deadly look in your direction. „Oh, shut up“, was your only comment on that matter.  
Of course you knew the exact amount of time it would take him to return. It was three days, one hour and forty minutes. You corrected yourself after a short look to your watch. Make that thirty-four minutes. Six minutes less you had to wait to see that curly idiot again. He would probably smile at you like you were the most beautiful thing he ever lay his eyes on. He always looked like that when he was happy. A goofy smile creeped its way onto your face.  
„Oh, come on! You so have a thing for this men. I don't see why you still stuck with the just friends bullshit. Make a move, god damn it!“ Your roomie through her arms up in frustration and left you alone in the kitchen, unable to deal with a lovestruck idiot like you.

Chekov had a secret and they wanted to know what it was. But the ensign kept his lips seeled and didn't let slip a word. That, however, doesn't meant he wasn't responding with his body. Kirk and Scotty had already tried to make him drunk enough to tell him what it was, but it didn't work. Nyota tried to do it unnoticed by talking about some topics the secret could have something to do with, but she failed too. Sulu had a little victory when he talked with him about their soon return to earth, but he too couldn't tell why Chekov would be so happy to be back. Now he had a new idea how he could get him to talk.  
„You know“, he started casually, trying to create a relaxed atmosphere, „I thought we were friends, Chekov.“ The Russians head snapped up from the control panel and his wide, shocked eye were fixed on the older yellowshirt. Sulu winced inwardly, but tried to stay cool on the outside. „Aren't we?“, he heard Chekov's broken voice and Sulu nearly couldn't stand it. The younger one sometime acted more like a child, than an adult. OK, he was young, but not that young. „If we would be, you wouldn't keep secrets from me“, the older one replied. A heavy sign was heard, when Chekov squeaked an excuse and nearly fled from the bridge. „He does know we are going to find out sooner or later, right?“, a confident looking Jim Kirk mused.  
The one getting the final tip out of the kid happened to be Bones, against all bets. He run a few checks on the young ensign, when a grumpy comment about young doctors not doing their work right slipped his frowning lips. „Not all young doctors are like that. I've got a friend who just graduated and she already got offered four different positions in Starfleet!“, the young ensign immediately defended you, even in your absence. The next second both men froze dead in their tracks. Bones saw the opportunity to dick a bit deeper and casually replied: „A friend of yours? Do I know her?“  
Chekov knew he had said too much and revealed even more information in his attempt to make it better. „I don't know why you should know (y/n).“ He winced the moment he noticed his mistake. „Didn't know you got yourself a girlfriend, kid“, the doctor chuckled and made a mental note to look up newly graduated female doctors later. Chekov didn't reply and left the med bay as soon as possible.  
Later the day McCoy stepped out of the lift onto the bridge and instead of asking permissions, he plopped a PADD into Kirks lab and gave everyone a triumphal grin. Thankfully Chekov wasn't there as Bones said: „I got our secret and your going to love it!“

The weather was hot, like really hot when you left the main building of Starfleet Academy. You had met up with some other graduates to get the rest of your stuff and go drink some iced coffee afterwards, but as soon as you stepped out of the building, all these plans were forgotten the instant you saw him casually leaning against a small wall in shorts, a green shirt and a pair of sunglasses. An enormous smile lit up you whole face and your books hit the ground as you were already running past your friends to through your arms around his tall figure. You haven't seen him in months and you could have sworn he had been smaller back than. „Damn, did you grow again? Does that never stop?“, you huffed, nuzzling closer into his chest. His laugh made you feel lightheaded and you joined him. „The keptien is complaining all the time. I'm going to grow even taller than the commander, he says.“, „Don't“, you mumbled, than pulled away to eye him up and down. You thought about him getting even taller than he was now, maybe with a bit broader shoulders… „Forget what I said. Grow taller. Please.“  
A faked cough behind your back made you jump. Your friend stood right behind you, grinning knowing grins and Colin reached forward to give you your dropped books back. „At least we can put a face to all these dreamy stares now. Nice distraction you have there, (y/n)!“, one of your old roomies, Ayla, said. She gave Pavel a friendly smile, before she pushed the others away. „I don't think we are wanted here. See ya later (y/n)!“  
You watched them go and felt your cheeks getting hot. A look to Pavel made you relax, seeing that a familiar pink was visible on his face, too. You nudged hid shoulders in an attempt to make the situation less embarrassing, then hugged him again. „Why are you here? I thought the Enterprise return date was set for tomorrow.“ He gave you that bubblegum sweet smile of his and lay an arm around your shoulders as he dragged you away and told you everything about his last mission.  
Hours later you found yourself next to Pavel in a park, eating strawberry ice cream and telling him about your finals. He listened interested, and you were eager to tell him everything. Today was one of the days he more acted like a young adult than child or shy teenager. And he certainly looked good. Like, very good. You knew he had started to take combat lessons after he started on the Enterprise and he sure became very sportive. Now that he wasn't in thick winter cloths you could clearly see the result. And you really did like it.  
The ice cream in your hand melted fast and you sometimes had to lick a few drops of your hand. The air was getting a bit cooler, but not fast enough to prevent your ice from melting. He had already finished his cone and watched you eating yours, laughing about your silliness. The rest of your ice cream landed in your stomach and you smiled happily. Suddenly your tall friend started laughing at you. „What?“, you asked, clearly confused. „You got ice cream all over your face“, he giggled. Suddenly he stopped walking and hold your face in his hands. A familiar red covered his cheeks as he bit his lip, as if unsure if he should really do it.  
„Let me help you“, he finally whispered, pulling you face close and giving you a kiss on the nose. He wandered to your cheek and down your jaw, over to the other cheek. Your face was burning by know, but you also didn't want to stop him. Actually you were hoping, he would end up on your lips, giving you a long desired real kiss. You had already closed your eyes, but opened them again when his kissing stopped. You were startled that he had pulled back and was know looking at you, only a bit pink but with serious eyes. You huffed. You two weren't going to stop there, that's for sure. „Finish what you’ve started, Chekov.“  
Your lips were covered by his faster than you could think and you felt your instincts respond immediately. An electric, exiting feeling rushed through your veins and happiness bubbled in your chest. Your mind felt dizzy and clear at the same time and you were overwhelmed by the force he put into this kiss. He did finish what he started. Pavel Chekov kissed you with so much force and passion, you couldn't think straight and forgot that breathing was possible. When you two pulled away you snapped for air like a fish out of water. His green eyes where only centimeters away from yours, his pupils big. You tried to normalise your breathing as you played with the hair on the back of his head. Minutes passed until you moved again and than you only did it to continue what human needs had stopped before. It took nothing but this man to make you melt like your ice cream did earlier, but you didn't mind. You had waited way to long to finally do what you did right now.


End file.
